There are a variety of shelving units available for storing goods, such as, a conventional book case to a shelving unit for displaying goods as shown in Mason U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,062 or wall mounted shelving systems as shown in Swartz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,060. Typically, such shelving units extend from the floor to a typical height to which a person can reach or higher. Often, it would be desirable to have a unit which could be designed to fit over an object such as a vanity, toilet, night stand and the like and have shelving above the object over which it has been placed. Also, it may be desirable to store items below the unit and have shelves easily reached at a higher level. The novel shelving unit of this invention provides such a unit that can be used in a variety of situations, e. g., by being able to place the unit over an existing furniture or fixture or simply store items under the unit.